


Crush

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil tries to figure out what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Gil watched as Sara walked away, her shoulders slumped. He really didn't know what to do about the situation between them even though she thought she did. She wanted to figure it out. He hoped it was just a crush. Her on him. He possibly even had one on her. Early on he'd taken her under his wing because he saw she had the same zeal for the job he had. He even had to remind her there was a life out side the lab even if he didn't practice what he preached. He just hadn't expected this to happen.


End file.
